Of Swords And SeeDs
by Fantable
Summary: Squall never got a break, even after the end of the game. Weird people have been appearing at the garden, Rinoa has gone missing, and many odd crimes are being committed. Note: Genre and rating has been changed, due to the further chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Alright, first chapter up, as well as a few originals.  
  
Disclaimer: Fantable does not own Final Fantasy 8, and never will.  
  
Location = another Balamb ball  
  
Everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves, except for Squall. Selphie is dancing with Irvine, and Zell is dancing with himself. Either that or he's 'Swatting Flies.' But nevertheless, Squall is waiting for Rinoa. This was where they first met, and she promised she would come.  
  
"Excuse me," said a sweet voice from behind him. Squall turned to see a young girl, with long and silky brown hair. She wasn't wearing a SeeD outfit, but instead a long white dress. She stared at him through marble eyes, and touched his shoulder with a gloved hand.  
  
"Excuse me," she repeated. "Would you . . . um . . . Like to dance?"  
  
"No," Squall didn't need to think before responding. "No offense, but I'm waiting for someone."  
  
The girl blinked slowly, and smiled. "She'd have to be a real brat to turn you down!" she said in the same sweet and sickening voice. Squall found his temper rising.  
  
"Would you stop flirting with me? She did not turn me down..."  
  
This time she laughed. "I'm sorry if you though I was flirting. It's just that my boyfriend is late, so I wanted to dance with someone."  
  
She held out her hand, and smiled again. "By the way, I'm Rhii Seng, nice to meet you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Squall turned to see Quistis standing behind him, with a mocking smirk on her face. "I thought you had changed, but you're still a little predictable!" and with that, she walked off.  
  
Squall turned back to Rhii, but she had left.  
  
After the ball, Squall was sitting in his room quietly. He wasn't mad at Rinoa for being late, but he was worried. When she was missing, it was for a reason, and she was always getting herself into trouble. His peaceful silence was interrupted as Irvine entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Squall. I gotta talk to you about something."  
  
Squall sighed and placed his elbow on his desk, placing his face on his hand, and glaring at the wall in front of him.  
  
". . . What?"  
  
Irvine leaned against a wall.  
  
"I saw you talking to some girl at the ball yesterday. I thought you liked Rinoa. What happened?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No, seriously! Why do you get all the girls, it's just not right. Even Selphie won't go out with me."  
  
Squall responded with complete silence.  
  
"Alrighty then, if that's how you want to be. Who was that girl you were talking to? I've never seen her around Balamb, and she doesn't wear a SeeD outfit."  
  
Selphie invited herself in the room at the sight of conversation.  
  
"You know that weird girl? I think she is a member of SeeD...a very important one...and I think she's a double agent evil sorceress who's spying on us and really working for Galbadia! And even worse...I think Seifer is her boyfriend! The horror!"  
  
The room was filled with silence, except for the sound of Squall impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk.  
  
". . . Get out."  
  
Okay, that was pretty short, but the next chapters should be longer, and better. Please read and review!  
  
And if you were wondering about the rating, it's mainly for the next chapters. 


	2. Cafeteria Blues

Fantable: Let's make this chapter a little longer...  
  
Rhii: Oh! Can I be disclaimer?  
  
Fantable: No.  
  
Disclaimer: Fantable does not own Final Fantasy 8. Sad, isn't it?  
  
Fantable: Shut up.  
  
===============================================================  
  
This morning, Zell, Squall, and Selphie are in the cafeteria, which is empty, do to the T-Rexuars that were unleashed there. Zell was angry because T-rexaurs took forever to kill, and would probably devour all of the hot dogs. Squall, on the other hand was bored, and needed something to do. He was glad the incident had happened, until ten ruby dragons and an army of tonberries rushed in.  
  
"There is no way the three of you can kill them alone! They'll probably be the ones doing the killing, and when they're done with you, they'll attack everyone else in the garden!" Rhii cried out sadly, and Squall rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's the evil sorceress!" Selphie screamed, as Rhii blink innocently, and stomped on an approaching tonberry, and then screamed as Angelo bounded in, snarling and barking.  
  
"...Okay, maybe not," Selphie said slowly.  
  
"Everybody stand back...The End!"  
  
And then we have that wonderful scene, where the monsters are in a flowery field, and in beautiful cursive, The End is written across the screen. Squall can be seen scowling, Selphie is entranced in the pretty flowers, Rhii is still blinking innocently, and Zell is...mourning.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Quistis walked into the cafeteria to find it clean, with no monsters, no tables, no chairs, no counters, and no hot dogs. The only thing that was there was Squall, Zell, Selphie, and Rhii.  
  
"Great job Squall! You really handled those monsters."  
  
Selphie shoved Squall away and glared at Quistis.  
  
"Who the hell are you thanking? That was my work! I cleared the cafeteria of all those monsters and shit! It was my The End spell! MINE!"  
  
Quistis slowly backed away.  
  
"Alright, good job, Selphie," she said, and quickly left.  
  
Rhii thanked Selphie, and quickly fled too.  
  
"Let's go," said Squall. "There's no point standing here."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't leave," said Zell. "The door is closed. It must have shut right behind Rhii and...wait a second Selphie. Did you just say 'shit?'?"  
  
Selphie smiled innocently. "Who, me? And if the door is closed, we can just open it. D'oh!"  
  
Squall walked towards the door and grabbed the knob, only to be zapped by it. He examined the hole it had left in his glove. Then he grabbed the knob again, and this time, he examined his bleeding hand. He was just about to reach for it again when Zell pushed him away.  
  
"Squall, your and ass."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rhii walked silently around the Balamb Garden, and stopped at Squall's room. She quietly opened the door. She walked inside and looked on his desk; new mail. She picked up the envelopes; one from Seifer, on from Edea, one from Cid, and one from Rinoa. She dropped the others and hid the fancy envelope, designed with blue feathers. She carefully opened it without ripping the envelope, and took out the letter.  
  
'Dear Squall,  
  
I hope this mail arrives to you on time. I can't tell you where I am right now, but I can't make it to the ball. I'm sorry. And don't worry; I'm not in any danger. What I'm doing right now is a secret, so I can't really tell you. I'll right you occasionally so you know I'm okay and so you don't go out and look for me. I'll be back soon,  
  
Love, Rinoa.'  
  
There was a heart drawn next to her name. Rhii slipped the letter into her pocket, took out a piece of paper, and began writing in the same neatness as Rinoa.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Okay, Squall, maybe I can blow it up!" said Selphie. Squall began to feel nervous.  
  
"You shouldn't, we'll get in big trouble for it. And how do you plan on doing it?"  
  
"Watch and learn!" Selphie stood back into her battling stance, and Squall finally realized what she was doing. Zell on the other hand was asleep.  
  
"Selphie, don't!" Squall yelled, but it was too late.  
  
"Go Carbuncle!"  
  
"What the--" Squall had though Selphie was planning on summoning something that would break the door, like ifrit or something, but Carbuncle?  
  
Zell woke up with a start, just in time to see Carbuncle jump into a random plot-hole.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Selphie frowned at Carbuncle's failure, and turned to Zell. "We were trying to blow up the door."  
  
Zell jumped up. "Leave it to me! Lightning!"  
  
"But didn't Carbuncle use ruby light...?" asked Squall. The bolt of lighting bounced off the door and hit Zell, sending him out of consciousness.  
  
Selphie placed her hands on her hips, and shook her head. "I knew he would do that."  
  
At first Squall nodded, then something hit him, and he stared at Selphie. "Then why did you use it?" Selphie remained silent.  
  
"You know, reflect doesn't work on summons."  
  
"Don't even think about it Selphie."  
  
"...Go Leviathan!"  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rhii had been walking around in the center of the garden, sitting down quietly, when it happened. A large wave of water that seemed to be coming from the cafeteria flooded the halls. It wiped 'innocent' seeDs off their feet, and washed them too the other side of the garden. Rhii stood her ground as the water washed past her, and managed not to get washed away. The water lingered three feet high, even after the tsunami waves had past. An angry Squall and Selphie waded over, followed by a levitated Zell, who they had casted float on so they wouldn't have to carry him.  
  
"Hi Squall!" Rhii waved as if everything was normal.  
  
"Hi person!" Selphie yelled back.  
  
Rhii glanced at the old man who was wading through the water towards them. "Isn't that Headmaster Cid?"  
  
Selphie groaned.  
  
And after that incident, Selphie was forbidden to use magic for two weeks, and Squall had to 'baby-sit' her. And of course, Rhii didn't get in trouble, because she was busy reading Squall's mail when it happened.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Yay, finally! This chapter is a bit longer that the last one. Remember, keep reading! 


	3. Trabia Terror

Fantable: is typing rapidly at computer  
  
Disclaimer: Can I disclaim now?  
  
Fantable: Whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: Fantable does not own Final Fantasy 8, got it?  
  
===============================================================  
  
Most of the water from Leviathan had drained out of the Garden at this point. Squall flipped through the letters on his desk. A challenge from Seifer, some boring announcement from Cid, and then mail from Rinoa, which seemed to be written with forced neatness.  
  
Dear Squall,  
  
If you were wondering about a new appearance at the Balamb Garden, you don't need to worry about it, and it will be fine. She is just a transfer student.  
Love, Rinoa  
  
It seemed odd Rinoa would know about something like that, and the letter was written under an anonymous address. He left his room and walked through the hallway, which still had several large puddles of water.  
  
"Hey Squall, what's up?" Selphie came bounding toward him.  
  
"I just remembered that I'm not supposed to be separated from you, since you have to keep an eye on me. So we get to hang out! Where do you want to go?"  
  
Squall sighed. "Actually, I have a job. I have to investigate a weird cave that recently appeared near Trabia. They've been attacked by some monsters that live there."  
  
Selphie jumped. "Trabia! Being attacked? Well, I have to come anyway, but I have to protect my former Garden."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Quistis stormed down the hallway. She had just noticed that the cafeteria now had a lack of tables, chairs, and most of all, food. It was completely empty, except for a few puddles.  
  
"Squall!" she called out as she spotted Selphie and Squall heading towards the exit. "Come back here now!"  
  
Squall turned and sighed. What was the problem now?  
  
"You and Selphie banished all of the cafeteria equipment, as well as the monsters! Do you know how expensive it is?"  
  
Squall suffered through a long lecture about starving seeDs, health inspections, and money. Selphie spaced off through it.  
  
"Alright, you can go now, but it's coming out of your salary!" Quistis stomped off.  
  
"Alright, she's gone! Now we can go help Trabia!" Selphie said excitedly. Rhii spotted them, and quickly ran over.  
  
"Great, more company," Squall thought.  
  
"H-hey Squall! Are you going to inspect that cave I was told about? C-can I come?"  
  
"No, it's too dangerous for you, and then you'll get in our way. You're afraid of dogs, so how can you protect Trabia?"  
  
Rhii sighed. "I can always try, I mean, can't you give me a chance?"  
  
"No," said Squall. Selphie grabbed his arm and pulled.  
  
"Come on, let's go already!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
"What do you mean there's no hot dogs?" Zell glared at the empty cafeteria, and back at Quistis.  
  
"There isn't any food either. It'll take us a week to refill our refrigerators," said Quistis. "And do you know whose fault it is?"  
  
Zell thought a while, and glared. "Squall. . ."  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Train, train, take me away..." Selphie sang as she stared out the window of the train to Trabia. Squall survived the thirty new versed Selphie had written to her train song, and soon they had arrived. They stepped off of the trian, and after leaving the train station, they immediately noticed a small cave, borrowed into the ground near Trabia, and slanted downward.  
  
Selphie stood in front of the opening, and shivered. "I'm kinda scared. . ."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "Just go."  
  
"...Okay." Selphie slowly crawled into the cave, with Squall following after. The entrance widened enough for them to stand, after they had crawled through the smaller part.  
  
"Squall, I see something!" Selphie pointed to a pair of glowing green eyes, and shivered.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Fantable: Muahahahaha! A cliff-hanger!  
  
Disclaimer: Boo!  
  
Rhii: Umm, can I disclaim next time?  
  
Fantable: No. But you can tell the readers to REVIEW.  
  
Rhii: Hey, see that button in down there? Well CLICK IT. 


	4. Dungeon Fangs

Fantable: Whee, cliffhanger has been continued!  
  
Rhii: Fantable does not own Final Fantasy 8  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem Fantable does not own Final Fantasy 8  
  
Rhii: . . .  
  
Fantable: . . . No need to rub it in.  
  
===============================================================  
  
The pair of green eyes slowly advanced, moving closer and closer until... "Selphie, it's just a moomba." Said Squall in an annoyed tone.  
  
Selphie grabbed a small flashlight from her pocket, and shone it onto the moomba, who was standing quietly in front of her. "Okay Squall, that's it! You go in front of me, okay?" Squall nodded, and Selphie followed Squall as they walked further down the twisting paths of the cave. The moomba gave a frightened squeal, and ran off. More glowing eyes and these ones were yellow.  
  
"Um, nice little moomba?" Selphie stepped back nervously.  
  
"Shut up, Selphie. It's not a moomba, because moombas have green eyes." Squall drew his gunblade, and crept closer. Selphie shone her flashlight at the glowing eyes, and a low snarl responded to the light. The owner of the bright eyes happened to be a large, cat-like creature, with a raggedy tan hide, and black bat-like wings. Thorns ridged its arched back, and long black claws stretched from its large paws.  
  
"This must be one of the monsters that attacked Trabia. Maybe if we get rid of this one, the rest of them will flee." Squall held his gun-blade ready and glanced back at Selphie. "Don't tell me you forgot you weapon, Selphie."  
  
Selphie stared down at her feet. "I think I dropped it somewhere when I got scared! I'll go back and get it." Before Squall could say anything, Selphie had ran back to get it. The large cat-like monster pounced. Squall made a swipe at it with his gunblade, but missed, and fell back. He got up to see the beast bounding towards him again. He side-stepped and slashed at it again, grazing on of its wings. The beast lifted from the ground, and hovered in front of Squall, and then swooped down at him, pinning him down. It held its black claws above him, and plunged them downward for the kill. Selphie's nunchaku soared through the air and gave its paw a hard hit. The beast snarled, and bounded at Selphie, completely forgetting its former target. Selphie jumped back, but not fast enough, and received a large gash in her side from its claws. She groaned as blood spilled down her dress, and her side began to go numb. She jumped onto the beasts back as it passed. It reared and growled, but she held on tightly. The thorns on its back suddenly lengthened, and shot higher off it's back. Two of its thorns impaled Selphie, one through her leg, and one straight through her middle. She swung her nunchaku around its head, and grabbed onto one of its handles in each hand. She pulled tightly, until the beast screeched in pain, as the nunchaku dug into its throat, tightening and strangling it. Selphie continued to pull until the final gasp was released from beast, and it fell limp. Squall rushed over to Selphie. He couldn't believe it; she had saved his life, and injured herself just to do it. After removing the thorns from Selphie's body, he supported her as a crutch.  
  
"Selphie...thank you." Squall said quietly as they emerged from the cave. Selphie limped toward a tree, and lowered herself to the ground, leaning her back against it. "Nn...No problem Squall..." she gasped. "That's what friends are for, right?" She looked down sadly at her torn and bloody clothes, as well as her shattered leg, and the hole through her middle. She was lucky to be alive, shattered or not. "I...I think I'm just going to take a...little...nap..."  
  
"Squall, are you alright?" Rhii rushed over in frenzy, and halted in front of Squall with a worried look on her face. "You were gone for so long; do you know how scared everyone else was? We though you were...dead?" Rhii turned and stared at Selphie's bloody figure. Squall notice her pale face, and shook his head.  
  
"She's not dead, she's just sleeping." Squall said quickly.  
  
"Well, we'd better get her onto the train and into the hospital before she..." Rhii stared at the ground for a while, and then walked back to the train station.  
  
"Selphie, wake up." Squall turned to Selphie, who didn't move. "Selphie...Selphie...?" She was breathing alright, but in deep sleep. Squall carefully lifted her, and headed towards the train station.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Squall, Quistis, and Rhii were sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary. The nurse walked out of Selphie's room.  
  
"Selphie will be okay, for now. She'll probably be here for a week, until we can put her on a wheelchair."  
  
"This is my fault." Squall sighed. "I shouldn't have let her come with me."  
  
"Squall, just shut up. Let's all go back to our rooms. It will be awhile until we can visit Selphie." Quistis said. Squall sighed again, and walked back to his room.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Irvine hurried to the infirmary after hearing Selphie had been injured. The nurse stood in his way, and shook her head. "Family members only," She said coldly.  
  
Irvine glowered, and shoved her out the way. "I'm her friend, okay, so I need to see her."  
  
Selphie lay on a white bed, the sheets stained with her blood. She was dressed in one of the long blue infirmary shirts, and her leg was wrapped in a cast. At this point she was sleeping.  
  
"Selphie, Selphie..." Selphie moaned, and stirred slightly. "Selphie!" Irvine said a bit louder. Selphie opened her eyes, and narrowed then at the light of the infirmary. "I-Irvine, is that you?" Irvine nearly burst into tears after hearing Selphie's voice. She was alright... "Irvine...You came to see me?" Selphie squinted up at him, and Irvine nodded. "I'm sorry, but I kind of...need to sleep...I'll wake up...in a moment." Selphie shut her eyes. "You can sleep as long as you want...Just promise me that you'll wake up." Selphie was already asleep.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Squall..." Rhii walked into Squall's room, with her face looking pale. Squall looked up from his desk as she entered.  
  
"Squall," she said again. "Selphie is injured badly. She...She is going to die." His eyes hardened as he heard the words. Selphie had been in so many situations. She couldn't die, she was strong. But she had taken a bad stab. Squall shook his head.  
  
"Squall," Rhii repeated in a cold voice. "She has become sick. Demon venom has entered her veins." Rhii gave her head a cynical shake. "She won't live Squall, and you will have to except it."  
  
Squall had never seen this side of Rhii before. The dark, cynical girl standing before him had once been shy, quiet, and happy. And then...Selphie.  
  
"Selphie will not die. She can't die." Squall too went pale. Rhii walked towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Selphie is human," she whispered. "Only human; her life is not eternal. She is not invincible. She has her limits."  
  
"Would you leave?" Rhii shook her head. "Not until you understand the truth. If you don't accept it, you'll be crushed when she does die. I am telling you for the best."  
  
"Leave," Squall repeated.  
  
Rhii shook her head. "Accept it."  
  
Squall's eyes glazed over. She wouldn't leave. He wouldn't accept it. The thought of Selphie dying brought him pain...the pain he had always felt for Rinoa, when she was nearly lost in space, when she was possessed, and when she wouldn't awaken from her coma. It scared him. It gave him that feeling...the feeling he dreaded so much. That helpless feeling of it being his fault, his carelessness, his stupidity. And that would make him lose Selphie? It just couldn't.  
  
Rhii turned and walked out.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Fantable: I think I'll have to change the genre for that -.-;  
  
Rhii: I think you should change the rating too.  
  
Fantable: ...  
  
Disclaimer: You know...since you just hurt Selphie, you're in for a major flaming.  
  
Fantable: Great.  
  
Rhii: Aren't you supposed to be in the beginning of the story?  
  
Disclaimer: ...  
  
Fantable: Please review! 


End file.
